The Legend of Spyro:The Beginning of End
by Xerneas
Summary: An Ancient Evil is Going to be Released,will the Heroes have the Guts to fight this Evil
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Spyro:The Beginning of End

Chapter 1: Chronicler´s Secret

One Week has Passed,Spyro and His Allies have been much Happier,since Spyro has come back,except one Dragon,the Chronicler has been seen sometimes in solitude,the Motive is that the Chronicler is unhappy with his One Time Travel,since he can´t have to Come Back.

The Chronicler is Walking very sad outside the temple,while Spyro and Cynder is Pursuing him secretly,the Chronicler Stops and Turns to see Spyro and Cynder that were Following him,the Chronicler immediately begins Crying,Spyro and Cynder tries to console him.

The Chronicler Says to Spyro and Cynder that he is a Twilight Dragon,he has Growed in the Twilight Realm,and has been appointed to be the King of the Twilight Realm,but he wasn´t Ready to be the King,in his Young Age.

One Day the Chronicler have Scaped the Twilight Realm,where he was Staying Hidden with some new Identity,to became Strong Enough for be the King.

30 Years Later the Chronicler has become Adult and is Discovered by the Dragon Elders,they were so happy to seeing an Equal Dragon and Greeted he Friendly,he was Shocked by this Friendly Manner and were starting to change.

5 Years Later the Chronicler Knows that he have a Son Named Draco,that was Missing Him so much.

10 Years have Passed since the Birth of Draco,and he became nearly Adult and Was in a Trip to Encounter his Father,one day Draco has Encountered his Father and was Very Touched by how Much he has Grown.

After Saying This the Chronicler was Flying Away to Pack his belongings in his Hideout.

Spyro and Cynder walked Quickly to where the Elders were and Begins to say the Secret of the Chronicler,but in the Beginning of the Story,Elva Yelled:

Elva: Don´t Say This Spyro.

Ignitus and the Elders Turned to Elva and were wondering why Elva was Stopping the Story.

Elva: I have Promised to the Chronicler to let no one tell the Past of the Chronicler.

Ignitus: Why Not Elva

Elva was silently until Draco Arrived to tell the Past of the Chronicler

Draco: Guys,the Chronicler,isn´t the type of Dragon interested in Royalty,what he Wanted the Most were Friends.

Ignitus: Draco,Please tell us the Story of the Chronicler.

Draco: Very Well,but my Father will not Like this.

Volteer: Draco,who is your Father

Draco: Chronicler,he is My Father.

Everyone: WHAT

Elva: Chronicler is the Absent King of the Twilight Realm

Draco: but the Chronicler wasn´t interested in the Life of the Royalty

Elva: Chronicler was Always wanting a Simple Life,with Real Friends.

Ignitus: To think of It,the Chronicler is a Good Hearted Dragon.

Everyone: We will Miss him Really Hard.

The Chronicler Arrives with his Bag and Encounters the Elders:

Draco: Father,Forgive me,I have to tell them your Past.

Chronicler: Don´t Worry,My Son,the Elders were much of Friends that I was Searching,they were like My Family.

Everyone: We Will Really Miss You,Chronicler.

Spyro: Good Bye King Chronicler.

Chronicler: All of You are well welcome into my Realm.

Everyone: FOR THE KING CHRONICLER


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Bitter Rival

Chronicler and Draco were in the Main Door of the Temple,Chronicler was Much Saddened for leaving his Friends and Family Behind,Draco Notices This and Explains to Chronicler that in one week in every Month,he can Stay with his Friends,Chronicler is happy with this news.

Chronicler and Draco began Flying Away with their belongings to the Twilight Realm,while The Dragon Elders and his Allies began Crying much for seeing Chronicler leaving with Draco.

Three Hours Later,a Gray Dragon,arrives in the Temple,seeing Spyro and Cynder,who Spyro was at Odds with one another when the Gray Dragon insults Spyro saying that he is a Totally Loser,Spyro tackles the Gray Dragon,who easily dodges the attack and sends Spyro into a Statue,Spyro is Knocked Back hurting Himsef.

When Spyro Lands in the Ground almost Knocked out,he demands the name of the Gray Dragon,the Gray Dragon says that his name is Dawn and explains that Spyro don´t have Control to his Powers Yet,Dawn Explains that he will be a Rival,an Allie and an Professor for Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro Barks that he wants some Explain of Dawn,Dawn explains to Spyro and Cynder that the Both of you must have complete control of your Powers to Fully defeat the Ancient Evil,to complete control yours Power,the Both of You Must control Your Tempers.

Dawn explains to Spyro and Cynder,that he will Train them in the Real Way of the Dragons,Spyro senses some different Power coming from Dawn and Asks that Dawn is a Twilight Dragon,Dawn Smiles and explains that he was sended with Order from King Chronicler to Train Spyro in the Ways of the Pure Dragon.

Dawn explains once more to Spyro that he don´t Must let his Emotions Rule Him,or he will be Harsly Defeated and that Spyro don´t have to let his Pride Rules Him,a Prideful Dragon that Prides his Power will be defeated every time he enters a battle.

Dawn walks Closer to Spyro and Speaks to him that he values Spyro as an Great Allie,Spyro wants that he wants that Dawn be his Friend,Dawn responds that he and Spyro are already Friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: King Chronicler

One Month have Passed,where Spyro and Cynder both have getting to Control theirs Elements to Full Power,everyone have been Perfected them except Cynder and Spyro who were having Problem to Control the Combination Element,Dawn Become Frustrated at both Spyro and Cynder,insulting both of them as Complete Failures.

Both Spyro and Cynder were becoming Angry with Dawn for Insulting them,Spyro and Cynder Storms Off the Temple in Sheer Angry,while Dawn resolves that is Time for some extreme Measures,Dawn takes Off to communicate with someone.

One Hour Later,Spyro and Cynder hears someone coming and approaches carefully that someone only to discover that the someone is somewhat Old Chronicler,King Chronicler approaches Dawn,asking what´s the Problem,Dawn Accuses Spyro and Cynder for being Slowly Learners,King Chronicler resolves to train them in the Twilight Realm.

Ignitus and the Dragon Elders hear someone talking and head off the temple to see and they see that the Chronicler has returned Older and with a Gold Armor and a Gold King Crown in his head,they are Very Surprised and Emotionally towards the King Chronicler,King Chronicler Says that the Job of a King is a Harder One and that have no fun.

King Chronicler says that Spyro and Cynder must bring some food for Staying in the Twilight Realm,Dawn will come too to inspect the Training of Spyro and Cynder,Elva Lands in front of the Dragon Elders confessing that hers Search Mission for Falzar ended in Failure,she was Surprised to see the Dragon Elders seeing King Chronicler who she don´t recognizes at first,but eventually recognizes that he is a Olders Chronicler.

King Chronicler speaks to Elva that he will Train Spyro and Cynder for one or two Months,Elva is teary eyed because she will not see his son for one month or two,Spyro Comforts her that he will be fine,King Chronicler,Dawn,Cynder and Spyro Both Took off flying towards the Twilight Realm,Spyro could hear only one Phrase of her Mother.

Elva: May the Ancestors Look After you,May the Ancestors Look After Us All


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Twilight Realm

Two Days Have Passed since Spyro,Cynder and King Chronicler have set off to the Twilight Realm,they haven´t noticed that Red the Dragon was following them to protect Spyro,King Chronicler have Landed in a Purple Barrier that Protects the Twilight Realm for the Evilness of the Dark Master,King Chronicler have Open the Barrier to Allow Spyro,Cynder,Red and he to enter,after this he closed the barrier.

Spyro,Cynder,King Chronicler and Red have Both Landed in the Twilight Realm and are amazed with they see,the Twilight City is a Beautiful Shining White City,where the Dragons don´t have to worry with negative sentiments or corruption of the Dark Master,they are well happy and Friendly

The Dragons habitants of the Twilight have Greatly Welcomed Spyro,Cynder,Red and King Chronicler,King Chronicler leads them to his Palace,both Spyro and Cynder are amazed with the Palace of King Chronicler,a Shining White Palace,they enter the Palace and King Chronicler shows Spyro,Cynder and Red´s Rooms,after this King Chronicler walks to his throne.

Spyro and Cynder walk in the Twilight City and are Very Amazed by how Friendly the Dragons are,a bunch of Dragons have noticed both Spyro and Cynder and runs to them,some Females Dragons tries to kiss Spyro,much to Cynder dismay,some Males Dragons tries to Kiss Cynder,much to Spyro Dismay.

Spyro and Cynder walk more in the Twilight City,thinking that this realm is a Peaceful one,maybe this Realm is the Perfect Place for Both Spyro and Cynder,they return to the Palace of the King Chronicler,to have some Lunch,where the King Chronicler makes some Dragon Maids put a Great Banquet for Spyro and Cynder,since they are the Guests of him,both Spyro and Cynder are Amazed by how much food the King Chronicler have served them and Starts to Eat.

In the Night Spyro was in front of King Chronicler with some doubts in either stay in the Twilight Realm Forever or Stay with his Mates,King Chronicler says that Spyro have to Follow his Heart,King Chronicler will not Force Spyro in either stay or Leave,he Must Make his Decisions,Spyro walks to his Room that he shares with Cynder and Red,Spyro are amazed by how big the room is,the room have 2 Big Beds and Stuffs for the Dragons,Spyro jumps to his bed and starts to Sleeps close to Cynder who was already sleeping.

In the Morning,Spyro was with King Chronicler asking if he will train him and Cynder,King Chronicler says no and says that in this realm have Powerful Dragons that will Train Spyro and Cynder with Honor,Spyro walks out of the Palace and are surrounded by Dragons Kids that wants that Spyro be theirs Friends,Spyro agrees with them and Starts Playing Friendly with the Young Dragons,Cynder sees this and are happy that Spyro have some Friends after all that he went Through.

Spyro Spends the Rest of Time with the King Chronicler that Starts speaking with Spyro that this Realm are Well Protected for not be Threatned by the Dark Master.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Twilight Training

At the Morning,Spyro wakes up before Cynder and Red,he slowly walks away from his Room and Exits the King´s Chronicler Palace,Spyro begins to walk to the Dragon Park and stays there until some Dragon Spots him,he walks to Spyro and asks if Spyro wants to stay in this realm forever,Spyro says that he isn´t really sure to why he wants.

King Chronicler walks to Spyro and talks to him that he found the perfect teacher for Spyro,he will meet Spyro here in 10 minutes,after this,King Chronicler walks away to return to his job of King,ten minutes later,a Old Gray Dragon arrives close to Spyro and asks if he wants some serious training to control his elements,Spyro says that he is ready,the Old Gray Dragon leads Spyro to his House,and says that his name is Dusk.

Dusk enters the House ahead of Spyro,Spyro enters Dusk´s House behind him,what Spyro sees is that Dusk House is full of Books with Stories of the Dragons,Spyro sees the Books and Asks if Dusk is the Father of the Chronicler,Dusk answers that indeed he is the Father of the Chronicler,he was the King of the Twilight Realm before Chronicler,Dusk Smiles and Asks if Spyro will be used to be a King,Spyro become Shocked with this news and says that he isn´t really sure,Dusk assures that Spyro will be the descendent of the Chronicler in the Royal Line,because Falzar,the Father of Spyro was a half-time king.

Spyro asks if Dusk will be training him,Dusk answer to Spyro that he will do an Royal Training to Spyro,cause he is destined to be the King after the Chronicler,Spyro asks if the Twilight Realm sometimes have a Queen,Dusk Answers that The Twilight Realm sometimes have a Queen yes,only if the Twilights Dragons can accept her.

In the Afternoon,Spyro was training with Dusk to control his element to fully power,Dusk and Dawn both sees the Determination of Spyro and assumes that Spyro have an outstanding Willpower,this is the reason of the determination of Spyro to save his teammates of Danger,Spyro speaks that he wants to be here in this realm,cause he senses that this Realm is the Perfect Realm for Spyro.

Spyro stays wake until Midnight where he walks a few steps towards the Palace of King Chronicler until he collapses in the ground,Dusk encounter Spyro and carries him to his house for safety.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Growing Love

A Week have passed since Spyro,Cynder and Red have arrived in the Twilight Realm,they begin to adjust in the Life at this Realm,Spyro and Cynder have waked up and begin to walk in the Twilight City,Spyro and Cynder are alone in the City,where they begin to Love one another,Spyro and Cynder are kissing one another,King Chronicler sees this and is happy to see them in love,Spyro talks to Cynder that he intends to stay in the Twilight Realm,Cynder explains to Spyro that she will stay with Spyro.

Cynder have fallen in deep Love with Spyro,Spyro have fallen in deep love with Cynder,they walk to the Palace of the King Chronicler,they enter their room and begins to flirt to one another.

In the Meantime,King Chronicler are in a reunion with Dusk and Dawn,they begin to discuss theirs Plans to make Spyro and Cynder be the King and the Queen of the Twilight Realm,King Chronicler says that this is a Great Plan,since Spyro and Cynder are young and well experienced in Combat,Dusk will train Spyro and King Chronicler will train Cynder in Royal Life.

In the Evening,Spyro and Cynder sees that King Chronicler is walking to them,King Chronicler says that he and Dusk will train them to becoming King and Queen of the Twilight Realm,the Dragons Habitants of the Twilight Realm have already accepted them as King and Queen,Spyro and Cynder have already maked the decision to Staying in the Twilight Realm,King Chronicler is Pleased with this news and will talk with some important Dragon tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Moving

King Chronicler arrives in the Dragon Temple and approaches Ignitus and the Others Dragon Elders,Ignitus and Elva are worried with Spyro and Cynder,King Chronicler says that Spyro and Cynder have decided to stay in the Twilight Realm forever,Ignitus and Elva are Shocked with this,Elva is saddened because she will don´t see his son anymore,King Chronicler asks if Elva and the Dragon Elders want to move on to the Twilight Realm to stay in peace,the Dragon Elders and Elva says that this is a Great Idea and accepted the Invitation of King Chronicler,King Chronicler says that the Twilight Realm is Heavy Protected against the Dark Magic of the Dark Master and have a Pathway to the Dark Realm,the Lair of the Dark Master

Elva and the Dragon Elders Follows King Chronicler to the Twilight Realm,where they encounter Spyro and Cynder,Spyro is Very Pleased to see Elva in the Twilight Realm,Elva says to Spyro that she and the Dragon Elders will live in the Twilight Realm,King Chronicler says to Elva that he is training Spyro to be a King,Elva is Surprised by how Spyro is Growing.

In the Meantime,the Dragon Elders are exploring the Twilight Realm and are Liking this Peaceful Realm,Ignitus have Forgot to Bring the Others Allies of Spyro here,King Chronicler approaches Ignitus and says the he will bring them here and after saying this he departs to the Dragon Temple.

30 minutes Later,King Chronicler Brings Blink,Hunter and Sgt.Byrd to the Twilight Realm,where they are very amazed by how much the Dragons here are Peaceful and they begins to explore the Twilight City.

In the Evening,Spyro encounters Blink and Hunter,Hunter are curious about the Gold Armor that Spyro is using,Spyro explains that this is his was presented to Spyro by King Chronicler as a Choosing for becoming Future King.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Beginning of the End

At the morning in the Twilight Realm,Spyro was Training with Dusk,while Cynder was training with King Chronicler,in Full Elements Power,the Dragon Elders are sensing some dangerous event that is coming near,they set off to find out what this dangerous event is.

In the Dark Realm Falzar is Making a Spell to release the true Dark Master from his Prison,this Spell is Sucessful and the Dark Master is freed to Cause Havoc in the Realms.

Back at the Twilight Realm,both Spyro,Cynder,Dusk and King Chronicler has sensed that something very dangerous and evil is approaching them,sure enough the Twilight Realm begins to crumble apart and disappearing slowly,every Dragon is very panicked and flees to the Holy Realm,Spyro,Cynder,Dusk and King Chronicler prepares for one heck of a battle while Sgt.Byrd,Hunter and Blink flees to the Holy Realm.

Dusk,Dawn,King Chronicler,Spyro,Cynder and Elva sets off to the Dark Realm to fight Falzar and the Dark Master,in the middle way,they encounter the Dragon Elders who are joining the fight against the Dark Master.

The Dragon Squad arrives in the Dark Realm and hurries to the Dark Temple where Falzar and Dark Master are waiting,when the Dragon Squad enters the Dark Temple,their Plan is torn apart because Dark Master separates them.

Elva and the Dragon Elders begins to fight Falzar,while Dawn,Dusk,Spyro,Cynder and King Chronicler prepares to fight Dark Master.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Battle Royale

Spyro,Cynder,Dusk,Dawn and King Chronicler begins to fight Dark Master,King Chronicler unleashes his Time Rage at Dark Master but Dark Master avoids the Time Rage,Spyro unleashes his Darkness Rage in Dark Master,but he avoids this rage as well.

Elva and the Dragon Elders begins to drain Falzar of his Power,where with every attack Falzar Launches,they avoid being hit,they manage to drain all the energy of Falzar,Elva launches his Holy attack at Falzar which Brings Falzar back to his senses.

Spyro,Cynder,Dusk,Dawn and King Chronicler are panicking because Dark Master is avoiding theirs attacks,until Elva,Falzar and the Dragon Elders arrives to aid them in the battle:

Elva: Never Give Up

This Backup manages to up the Fighting Spirit of everyone and they begins to fight Dark Master at the Round 2.

Dark Master begins to worry because he is Outnumbered,until he manages to drag the Darkness out of Spyro and Creates Dark Spyro,to back him up,Spyro and Dark Spyro became separated out of the Main Fight as Spyro Must overcome his fears of Darkness.

Five Hours have Passed and all of the Fighting Dragons are beating Dark Master up,while Spyro was being beaten by his Darkness,until Cynder appears and kisses Spyro,which refills the Hope of Spyro and Spyro manages to defeat his Darkness,both Spyro and Cynder went back to the main fight to assist the Dragon Troop.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Unleash the Dragon

Dark Master traps Spyro and Cynder into a cage to not interfere in his victory,both Spyro and Cynder became furious with Dark Master for being trapped and useless,Dark Master beats everyone except the Dragon Elders,Elva and Falzar,they fight Dark Master with theirs elements.

Dark Master beats severely Falzar and Elva and proceeds to Kill them,but is interfered by the Dragon Elders,Dark Master is angry at the Dragon Elders for interfering him,first Dark Master Kills Ignitus,Spyro roars in anger with seeing Ignitus dead,second he kills both Cyril and Volteer,this makes the Fury of Spyro grow,finally he kills Terrador,Spyro angered with the Dark Master,breaks free of his cage and frees Cynder,both of them are very angered with Dark Master killing the Dragon Elders,they beat Dark Master with one combined attack that they call: Unleash the Dragon.

Spyro and Cynder combines theirs forces and traps Dark Master in a dimension full of light,where Dark Master could not escape,Spyro and Cynder reunites with the rest of the Dragons that are saddened by the Death of the Dragon Elders,the Dragon Troop brings the Corpses of the Dead Dragon Elders to the revived Twilight Realm where they arranges a ceremony to celebrate the Courage of the Dragon Elders before they bury the corpses of the Dragon Elders.

All is well in the Twilight Realm,where King Chronicler speaks that he will celebrate his successor for the Throne,that are Spyro and Cynder,all of the Dragon Habitants of the Twilight Realm Roars in synchronize:

Yeah! Make Spyro and Cynder the King and the Queen

20 Years in the Future,Spyro and Cynder are the King and the Queen of the Twilight Realm,they have marriaged and have one Male Dragon and one Female Dragon,the Dragon Habitants of the Twilight Realm have seen in peace and are very protected with the New King and Queen,Flora and Blaze,the Daughter and Son of Spyro and Cynder are playing friendly with the younger Dragons.


End file.
